DESDE EL CORAZÓN DE LA MUERTE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Recopilación de cánones propios y del fandom, primordialmente Grelliam, aunque no descarto la idea de incluir a TODO lo relacionado con el reino shinigami. Pequeñas ideas, algunos usados en mis fics. No contienen una secuencia, ni coherencia entre sí en particular. Grell S, William T.S, Eric S, Alan H, Undertaker, Lawrence Anderson, Othello, Sascha, Rudgar, Ronald K, shinigamis.
1. LOS ANTEOJOS DE LA VIDA

**Repito, son ideas mías que utilizo en algunos fics, no tienen que ser considerados como canon oficial, estas mismas ideas pueden variar de fic en fic dependiendo de las necesidades de la historia, son ocurrencias propias. Algunas entradas serán muy cortas y otras extensas, no hay un número de capítulos contemplados para este libro.**

** Espero sean de su agrado. Gracias.**

...

* * *

Cuando humanos, los shinigamis estuvieron cegados a la realidad que les rodeaba, es por eso que ahora como dioses de la muerte se les proporcionan anteojos que les ayuden a ver claramente el camino a seguir.

Mientras más necios e irracionales fueron de humanos, más ciegos serán como semidioses.

A muchos les gusta pensar que William es un hombre muy correcto, yo prefiero que esté un poco desquiciado, con muchos traumas.

En vida, William nunca fue un hombre de decisiones del todo correctas, es por eso que es de los shinigamis más ciegos del despacho de Londres.

**Analizaremos su muerte más adelante. 


	2. REMORDIMIENTO

**Uno entre muchos cánones que manejo sobre los motivos por los que William y Grell están conectados.**

* * *

De los muchos cargos de conciencia que William tienen, la muerte de Grell es el principal. Grell se suicidó por el desamor de William. Tiempo después, Spears también se quitó la vida al sentirse culpable por rechazar a su pelirrojo.

Grell es una de las penitencias a las que William se debe someter, estarán unidos hasta que encuentren el perdón "juntos".


	3. LA REDENCIÓN DE LOS DESERTORES

**Me duele pensar que Eric y Alan estén muertos después de lo ocurrido en el musical "La muerte más bella del mundo, mil almas puras y el shinigami caído" pero me dio una gran idea.**

* * *

Los shinigamis son almas en pena, lejos de encontrar el perdón con facilidad, sin embargo, cuando un ángel de la muerte es asesinado, ya sea por un demonio o por su propia death scythe, este encontrará el perdón ipso facto con pase directo al cielo.

Es por esto que William salvó a Grell de morir en manos de Sebastian, Spears no está dispuesto a quedarse sólo pagando su penitencias. Egoísta.


	4. PRODUCTIVO

Todos los shinigamis son humanos que se suicidaron, pero no todos los suicidas pueden ser shinigamis. Sólo aquellos humanos provechosos pueden convertirse en segadores, aunque no fuesen personas que cambiaran el curso de la humanidad.

Existen casos como los de los sanguinarios asesinos que al ser atrapados se quitan la vida, esas almas van directo al infierno. Los otros casos son estudiados para determinar a que área serán enviados.

Los estudiantes menos calificados cumplen labores de cocina, mantenimiento y limpieza.


	5. SENTIMENTAL

**HOLA MIS CORDEROS CARMESÍ, ¿LES GUSTA COMO ESTOY MANEJANDO ESTAS ENTRADAS? DÍGANME SUS OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**DESPUÉS DE VER QUE EXISTE EL ÁREA FORENSE EN EL MANGA DE KUROSHITSUJI, SE ME OCURRE QUE PODEMOS MANEJAR UN SIN FIN DE PUESTOS Y RANGOS, TODA UNA NUEVA SOCIEDAD.**

* * *

Lidiar con la muerte a diario es difícil, lo shinigmis cuentan con un área especializada en psicología, la cual les trata de ayudar a hacer más llevadera su penitencia.

Después del caso de Jack el destripador, Grell estuvo en terapia por dos meses, (sin mucho avance claro está) Con las influencias de William, a Grell se le permitió interrumpir las terapias. Para Grell fue una tortura psicológica. 

* * *

**MÁS ADELANTE ANALIZAREMOS UNA CESIÓN CON EL TERAPEUTA DE GRELL. **


	6. RENCOROSO

William le guarda un gran rencor a los demonios pues cuando en vida él se encontraba en un abismo de desesperación rogando por el auxilio de quien fuera, no fue escuchado y terminó suicidándose, ahora tiene que pasar su eternidad realizando horas extra a lado de Grell.

Decisión de la cual se arrepiente a diario puesto que de haber seguido con vida, hace mucho que y hubiese muerto y su alma descansaría, o al menos eso piensa él.

* * *

ESTA IDEA LA TOMÉ DE LaRodillaDeTeppei DE UN FRAGMENTO DE SU FIC "CICATRIZ" ES UN SEBASLLIAM. AMO ESA HISTORIA CARIÑO -3-


	7. GRELL SUTCLIFF

_**HEAD CANONS GRELL SUTCLIFF**_

_**ESTOS SON ALGUNOS HEAD CANONS QUE ME INVENTE PARA MIS HISTORIAS, ALGUNOS SON HECHOS REALES, OTROS LOS INVENTE Y OTROS LOS SAQUE DE ALGUNOS FANTÁSTICOS FANFICS QUE HE LEÍDO. PARA ENTENDERLOS MEJOR ES BUENA IDEA QUE LEAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, LO SIENTO ESTO ES ALGO DE PUBLICIDAD. **_

_**DICHOS CÁNONES, FUERON CREADOS ANTES DE QUE YANA TOBOSO NOS REVELARA EL ORIGEN REAL DE LOS SHINIGAMIS. TENGO OTROS IDEAS MUY DISTINTAS A LA CREACIÓN DE GRELL, PERO COMO YA LES DIJE, NINGUNA ENTRADA ESTÁ CONECTADA CON LAS ANTERIORES, NO HAY UNA SECUENCIA NI ORDEN, PRONTO PUBLICARÉ DISTINTAS TEORÍAS. (AUNQUE ESTA ES DE MIS FAVORITAS)**_

* * *

1° Grell es un Dios de la muerte puro he híbrido, es hijo de un shinigami veterano y un sucubo, de ahí su aspecto físico y amor por la sangre y el color de la pasión lujuria y pecado: el rojo. **(para entender esto lea mi fanfic "UNA HISTORIA DE SHINIGAMIS *CAPITULO: EL ORIGEN DE GRELL).**

2°Grell conserva el escrito de Thomas Wallis "LA HISTORIA DE WILL EL SHINIGAMI" **(VEA EL OVA DE KUROSHITSUJI "LA HISTORIA DE WILL EL SHINIGAMI").**" le regalo una copia a William como regalo de aniversario por graduarse como shinigamis de élite."

3°Grell es surdo, aunque es bueno con las 2 manos su fuerte es la mano izquierda, **(esto declarado por Yana Toboso en una entrevista).**

4°William T. Spears es el amor verdadero de Grell Sutcliff; Grell se enamora de el después de ser vencido por Will durante su examen para convertirse en shinigamis de élite.

5°A Grell le gusta quedarse con las pertenencias de los mortales a los cuales cosecha sus almas tales como el abrigo de Madam Red de la primera temporada de kuroshitsuji en el 6° episodio, o la cámara fotográfica de la esposa del fotógrafo la cual enloquece y comienza a matar gente, haciendo los arder en llamas hasta las cenizas, estos 2 personajes de la segunda temporada de kuroshitsuji capitulo 3.); este hobby lo comenzó después de una exhumación en compañía de William. **(lea mi fanfic "LA MUERTE ES UN BUEN NEGOCIO")**

6°Grell es bisexual pero con más tendencia a la homosexualidad, probablemente Madam Red fue su amante, aunque en realidad fueron más bien amigas/hermanas.

Grell no es ni sumiso ni dominante, es un punto intermedio, puede cumplir con ambos roles en una relación todo depende de la situación, aunque prefiere jugar el rol de la mujer, _**(según Yana Toboso en una de sus primeras ilustraciones de Grell a este lo marca como "s-man", que es un argot japones para indicar en las relaciones homosexuales al macho dominante)**_.

7° Grell esta profundamente enamorado de William T. Spears y Undertaker (más por sus ojos); aunque también dice amar a Sebastian Michaelis por el lo que más siente es lujuria por su cuerpo, por ser algo prohibido y por el morbo de cubrirlo con el hermoso color rojo de sus entrañas para ver su cinematic record.)

Aunque a Grell si le gusta Sebastian, solo lo considera aventura de una noche (se menciona en el ova Ciel in Wonderland) y lo usa más para poner celoso a William.

8° Los hombres de Grell deben de ser apuestos y varoniles, capases de dominarle, pues le gusta jugar a la doncella en apuros, aunque es completamente capaz de defenderse y cuidarse solo.

9° Grell es uno de los personajes más poderosos de la franquicia de kuroshitsuji, el segundo despues de Sebastian **(también declarado por Yana Toboso en una entrevista)**.

10° A Grell no le gustan los novatos "niños" ni mocosos, sin embargo, Ronald es su consentido y favorito.

11°Grell es masoquista, le gusta el juego duro y el dolor.

12° Grell ama el color rojo pues es el color del amor, la pasión, el deseo y la sangre.

13° Grell es capaz de darlo todo en una relación, incluso romper las reglas y espera lo mismo de sus parejas, en caso de que estas no cumplan sus caprichos, lo considera traición y pierde el interés en ellas llegando al grado de matarlos.

14° Grell no es transexual, ni desea cambiar su cuerpo, aunque se auto considera del sexo femenino y desea hijos, es feliz con sus cuerpo pues se considera un gran amante en su rol masculino.

15° Los únicos hombres dignos de ser los padres de sus hijos son William y Sebastian.

16° Grell ama las novelas románticas y de tragedia, su favorita es "Romeo y Julieta".

17° Es de los pocos shinigamis que pueden cambiar por completo su aspecto físico, no solo el cabello. _(Es pelirrojo natural)._

18° El no tiene ningún problema para cosechar el alma de un niño, aunque es triste, no deja de ser su trabajo y debe cumplirlo al pie de la letra, aunque desea tener un hijo no significa que le gustan todos los niños, algunos le parecen muy lindos menos el conde Ciel Phantomhive.

19° Su Death Scythe fue modificada ilegalmente ya que no lleno la documentación necesaria ni cumplió con los tramites requeridos para dicha modificación pues sabia que William no firmaría la autorización. Al final consiguió la autorización con ayuda de Ronald Knox.

20° Grell odia los nombres anticuados y es por eso que no usa las palabras lampara rotatoria ni guadaña de la muerte, prefiere estar al día y decir "cinematic record" y "death scythe"

21° Grell no se rinde en sus coqueteos con sus jefe pues sabe que este lo ama en secreto y tarde o temprano le confesara su amor.

22° Por el único novato que Grell siente simpatía es por Ronald, lo considera un hombre innovador por su forma de vestir y el reloj moderno que usa, incluso le recomienda el estilo de death scythe y la frase de presentación a la hora de trabajar.

23° Aunque Grell se considera muy joven para ser "madre" ve a Ronald como al hijo que tiene con William ya que ambos lo guían en su formación como shinigami de élite.

24° Eric y Grell han tenido sus "encuentros" con anterioridad, su relación actual es de hermanos "amor-odio", el rubio le gusta fastidiar a Grell por holgazán.

25° Grell acostumbra meter sus gastos personales como viáticos esperando le reembolsen su dinero ya que tiene demasiadas reducciones de salario y descensos de categoría lo cual le deja una miseria de dinero al mes.

26° Grell se porta mal solo para llamar la atención de William y pasar sus horas extra juntos en la oficina.

* * *

**SE SUPONE QUE CADA PUNTO SERÍA UNA ENTRADA, PERO ME PARECIÓ QUE SERÍAN MUY CORTAS Y UN DESPERDICIO, ASÍ QUE MEJOR LOS PUBLIQUÉ TODOS JUNTOS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	8. WILLIAM T SPEARS

**ESTOS CÁNONES APLICAN DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE LA ENTRADA ANTERIOR DE GRELL.**

1- El nombre de William T. Spears es en honor a William Shakespeare, escritor favorito de Yana Toboso.

2- Sólo Grell puede llamar a William "Will"

3- William no tolera que los extraños invadan su espacio personal, ni permite que sus subordinados lo toquen de forma afectuosa. Esto de ninguna forma aplica para Grell, el pelirrojo puede hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no les observen.

4- William es pésimo en defensa personal, el es un hombre de oficina, no obstante, le gusta mantener un buen físico y se mantiene en forma.

5- William se suicidó después de enterarse que su amada le era infiel, con el corazón destrozado, la asesinó para después quitarse la vida con un revolver que su padre le dio.

6- La madre de William amaba a las aves y le enseñó a William a amarlas también. El padre de Will tenía palomas mensajeras, es por eso que William también las adora.

7- El padre de William era militar, un hombre muy estricto y en ocasiones cruel, es por eso que Spears no sabe como lidiar con las emociones tales como el amor y el cariño. Su padre solía golpear a la madre de Will, por esta razón, William cree que golpeando a Grell le muestra su afecto.

8- William siempre trató de agradar a su padre, pero sin éxito, es por esto que una vez que se convirtió en shinigami, decidió no volver a esforzarse de más en nada, sólo lo necesario para lograr el mínimo requerido.

9- William ama mucho a Grell, pero teme que ocurra lo mismo que en su vida humana y que el pelirrojo pierda el interese en él.

10- Undertaker fue quien cosechó el alma de William y es quien se convirtió en su protector, es por esto que Spears no pone mucho empeño en encontrarlo y entregarlo a la justicia.

11- William es todo un Ingles, detesta lo frívolo de los yankees y prefiere no visitar América.

12- William es diestro.

13- No le gustan las cosas dulces.

14- Ama el cabello de Grell, es por eso que le permite tenerlo largo.

15- William le guarda rencor a Angelina y ha tratado un sinfín de veces deshacerse de su abrigo pero sin éxito.

16- Cuando se siente estresado o nervioso tiene el habito o tic de ajustarse continuamente las gafas, esto desde su perdida al cosechar el alma de Thomas Wallis. Reafirmar el hecho de tenerlas en su rostro le hace sentirse seguro.

17- Grell es el único al que le permite tocar sus gafas.

18- William tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por el orden y la limpieza.

19- William es alguien muy depresivo y mantiene visitas frecuentes con el psicólogo del despacho para manejar su inestabilidad emocional, todo esto después de un arranque de ira donde atacó a un estudiante.

20- William ansia encontrar el perdón y por fin descansar, pero también teme por ese día pues no quiere dejar solo a Grell, sabe que la redención del pelirrojo está muy lejos de alcanzar.

21- William sólo baila en la fiesta anual del despacho, una vez al año (sólo baila con Grell).


	9. 6 PIES BAJO TIERRA

EL TITULO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER PEROOO, BAH ... XD

ESTO LO LEÍ EN ALGÚN FORO DE KUROSHITSUJI HACE MUUUUCHOS AÑOS Y ME GUSTÓ, AÚN NECESITAMOS SABER MÁS SOBRE NUESTROS AMADOS SEGADORES DE ALMAS.

...

* * *

Estaturas:

(Las medidas de Eric y Alan las calculé según las estaturas de los otros)

Eric: 1.85 ( en la foto grupal del musical La muerte más bella del mundo, nuestro Eric se ve un poquito más alto que Will, pero me imagino que es por como están acomodados GRACIAS por el dato AllisonAbadeer :*

Alan: 1.64

Grell : 1.70 (con tacones altos mide igual o un poco más que Knox.

Ronald : 1.75

William: 1.80

Sebastian Michaelis: 1.82

Claude Faustus: 1.84

(esto es sólo de shinigamis, perooo quise incluir a los sexys akumas pues también venían sus medidas y según leí, son tallas canon, o sea estipuladas por Yana Toboso ;D )


	10. EL ORIGEN DE LA MUERTE

**NO SÉ, QUIERO CONOCER TODO SOBRE LO SHINIGAMIS DE KUROSHITSUJI, LA HISTORIA DE CADA UNO EN ESE MUNDO TAN BIEN ORGANIZADO. EXISTEN TANTAS TEORÍAS QUE ME AYUDAN A IDEALIZAR ESTE LIBRO MÁS CLARAMENTE.**

**ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y LES INSPIRE PARA SUS FUTUROS FANFICS.**

...

* * *

Eric es originario de Escocia, fue transferido como poyo a Londres por su siempre escaso personal, este cambio sería temporal, pero después de conocer a Alan, Slingby decidió permanecer en Inglaterra. El rubio extraña su tierra natal y es por eso que en su uniforme porta un pequeño adorno de su "kilt" (esto se puede apreciar en la ilustración "La muerte más bella del mundo"

Grell es de origen Alemán, por eso que fue tan entusiasmado a Baden-Baden en compañía de William, por lo mismo es muy conocido en aquel despacho. (el nombre tiene dos supuestos orígenes, Gureru que en japonés significa "el que va por mal camino" o Grell que en alemán es la persona que se enoja mucho y con facilidad. Yo preferí usar la teoría del origen Alemán)

Ronald es inglés, sin embargo de pequeño vivió en Norte América debido a los negocios de su padre y no fue hasta su adolescencia que regresó a Londres.

William es 100% ingleses estricto y correcto en todos los ámbitos.

Alan es originario de Estados Unidos, más específicos, de Texas, es por eso que viste orgulloso siempre su corbata de bolo, en vez de la del uniforme. El despacho de Londres siempre está escaso de personal. En cuando el chico falleció, fue enviado a Inglaterra para su formación como shinigami. 


	11. RONNIE Y LA MUERTE

William fue quien cosechó el alma de Ronald Knox, lo siguió por una semana, siempre lo consideró un buen prospecto para shinigami.

En uno de sus viajes al extranjero, donde no llevaría a Grell, William decidió dejar a Ronald bajo la custodia de Grell para que el pelirrojo no se sintiera solo. Desafortunadamente, cuando William regresó, Grell ya se había marchado sin dejar rastro (el arco de Jack el destripador). Spears fue quien terminó de entrenar a Knox.

Ronald siente un gran aprecio por William y Grell pues ambos le ayudaron esa transición como shinigami. Nuestro rubio quiere a sus dos senpais juntos, en ocasiones los considera como sus padres, aunque por lo general Grell es más como su hermana y Will el estricto padre de ambos.

Ronald hará TODO por impresionar a William como forma de agradecimiento por permitirle ser un segador, en especial para librar las horas extra.

Los tres, William, Ronald y Grell "siempre" comen juntos.

Ronald y Eric solían salir a beber todos los fines de semana o después de una noche de trabajo frustrante, donde los recuerdos les causan un trago amargo, bebían hasta desfallecer. Pero después de la enfermedad de Alan, todas esas salidas divertidas cesaron.


	12. ¿LA MUERTE ES MACHISTA?

_**ESTO ME PARECE UN POCO DISCRIMINADOR, AUNQUE NO SE NOS HA DADO UNA ACLARACIÓN, ESTO ES LO QUE PODEMOS SACAR EN CONCLUSIÓN.**_

* * *

Sólo los varones pueden ser segadores de campo, la mujeres realizan labores de oficina, estudios demuestran que las shinigamis de sexo femenino tienden a ser más sentimentales, por ende suelen crear empatía con sus víctimas lo que las vuelve más vulnerables a las espinas de la muerte y un trabajo rápido puede llegar a tomar más tiempo en ser ejecutado.

Grell se considera a si misma una mujer, lo es; pero cuando llegó la hora de enlistarse en las filas de segadores, por las estrictas normas de selección, tuvo que acceder a ser registrado como varón. A la fecha no se arrepiente de su decisión, ama el trabajo de campo, en especial adora estar rodeada de hombres apuestos.

* * *

**NO ES UNA LEY, FEMINISTAS RADICALES QUE LEAN ESTO, POR FAVOR BAJEN SUS ANTORCHAS Y RELÁJENSE, ES SÓLO UN FIC. **

**TAMBIÉN LOS TRANSGENERO QUE DEFIENDEN A CAPA Y ESPADA LA FEMINIDAD DE GRELL... TÓMENSE UN RESPIRO. NO ME MATEN.**


	13. PASADO

William siempre admiró a Grell, cuando supo que serían compañeros para la prueba final, él estaba muy entusiasmado, no podía creerlo.

Después de los malos tratos y el rechazo del pelirrojo, William quedó muy decepcionado y se prometió jamás volver a permitirle a Grell que le humillara.


	14. PERFECTAMENTE IMPERFECTO

William nunca se ha sentido lo suficientemente bueno para Grell, desde sus años de escuela el pelirrojo se lo dejó muy claro, pero para Grell, William es la perfección hecha hombre.

William siente que Grell necesita alguien más "humano", alguien menos estricto y con menos traumas, alguien que lo haga feliz en este trance de vida/muerte. Grell es toda energía y emociones, él cree que necesita un igual. Sin embargo, Grell necesita estabilidad en su vida.

Grell tiene una idea errónea del amor. Como ya sabemos, Grell está enamorado de la idea de estar enamorado. Para Grell, el amor es sometimiento y dolor, nos lo muestra en el arco de Jack el destripador cuando dice haber sido cautivado por una mujer, pues él ama el rojo. Aunque literalmente NO declara amar a Angelina, es bien sabido que tenía una relación especial, (_además de que no abandonas al amor de tu vida "William"por más de dos años así por que sí_) para después reprocharle a Angelina el hecho de que él lo dejó todo por ella, mató a tantas mujeres y al final no recibió nada a cambio. (Yo entiendo este punto así como que la muerte de Ciel hubiese sido su prueba de amor ).

Grell no se deja de nadie, es el más poderoso shinigami y siempre alardea de ello, es por esto que el hecho de que se deje golpear y humillar por William, me resulta taan triste. Grell permite este maltrato con el fin de agradar a Spears, ella se sabe la causante de los dolores de cabeza de su jefe así que por eso le permite deestresarse con ella.

Ninguno quiere herir al otro, pero han crecido juntos con la idea de que el dolor es amor.

Esto es muy triste. 

Es una relación de amor odio, el agridulce romance con el que Grell siempre soñó.


	15. DE ÁNGELES Y DEMONIOS

_**Se han preguntado ¿por qué usamos sólo el termino "shinigami" y no también "akuma"?, ¿no?, ¿nadie? ok... XD**_

* * *

Los Shinigamis son almas sin cuerpo, la forma humana que presentan ante los vivos es mera ilusión, no necesitan un cuerpo físico para realizar su trabajo; a menos que sea necesario, ya sea en una batalla ese cuerpo no se hace de carne hueso.

Los demonios son cuerpos carentes de alma, de ahí su hambre insaciable por devorar almas humanas, son cascarones vacíos _("impuros"diría Ash Landers) _un cuerpo que jamás conoce la saciedad.

* * *

**No sé, anoche tuve un sueño raro lleno de revelaciones shinigaminescas XD jajajaja**


	16. LA BIBLIOTECA DE LA MUERTE

**LEYENDO PUBLICACIONES EN TUMBLR, ME TOPÉ CON MUCHA GENTE QUE CONSIDERA QUE LAS ALMAS DE LAS PERSONAS SE CONVIERTEN EN LIBROS ALMACENADOS EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE LOS SEMIDIOSES... PERSONALMENTE, ESTA IDEA ME PARECE ALGO ERRÓNEA ADEMÁS DE ABSURDA. **

**CONTAMOS CON MUY POCA INFORMACIÓN REFERENTE AL MUNDO SHINIGAMI ADEMÁS DE QUE, ¿QUIEN SABE LA VERDAD DE LO QUE ACONTECE DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE?**

**EN FIN, ESTO ES SÓLO UN FANFICTIÓN Y TODOS LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA SON VÁLIDOS ASÍ QUE AQUÍ VA MI TEORÍA**

* * *

La biblioteca de los dioses de la muerte, cada país cuenta con la propia y cada una está dividida en secciones.

La primer sala cuenta con todos los libros de aquellas personas que aún viven. Día con día, una página nueva es escrita, la capacidad de almacenamiento de las bibliotecas es infinita.

La segunda y quizá más grande área es donde se almacenan los libros de los ya difuntos, una vez el alma ha sido juzgada, esta es enviada ya sea al cielo, infierno o purgatorio. Los cinematic record de los muertos es convertido en libro para después ser archivado, estos libros se guardan eternamente pues son el corazón y memoria de los antes vivos, en especial se resguardan los de aquellos que retozan en el purgatorio para su segundo y último juicio (el primer juicio es ejercido por las parcas, el segundo es tomado en manos de los ángeles quienes determinarán si un alma puede ser finalmente redimida).

La tercer aula es la más importante y restringida para los segadores, en esta se encuentran los "libros de vida" de los mismísimos ángeles de la muerte. Mientras un shinigami se encuentre en servicio dentro de las filas de los segadores, su libro es almacenado en este lugar, nadie tiene acceso aquí, ni siquiera los ángeles, a menos que se trate de un juicio extraordinario (rememoremos el caso de Jack el destripador, los ancianos que enjuiciaron a Grell pidieron su libro de vida para estudiar la gravedad de sus actos.) En este libro viene su historia desde que son humanos hasta sus días como segadores.

Una vez que un shinigami cumple con su sentencia y ha encontrado el perdón por su pecado (suicidio), su libro es liberado y mandado a descansar con el resto de los libros de los otros muertos, sus páginas como segador de almas son destruidas pues esos días ya son irrelevantes para su descanso eterno.

* * *

**BUENO, ES TODO, ESPERO LES GUSTARAN ESTAS IDEAS LOCAS XD, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, POR FAVOR , DENME SU OPINIÓN.**


	17. RANGO B

**Recuerden, NO son cánones oficiales, sólo son ideas propias y del fandom.**

* * *

Rango "B" . William no busca la excelencia, a pesar de ser un obsesivo compulsivo. La vida le enseñó a no esforzarse de más si no es necesario, a menos de que le afecte directamente.

Desde el colegio sólo calificó para los mínimos requeridos, a la hora de confrontar a algún rival, no se defenderá a menos de que sea imperiosamente necesario.

A la hora de cosechar almas, podemos notar que William y su equipo nunca registran comentarios respecto al caso asignado, cada alma es almacenada "sin comentarios", (_visto_ _en Book_ _of Circus_) esto nos demuestra que Spears simplemente trata de cumplir con esta parte de su trabajo por el simple hecho de ser un requisito para alcanzar la redención, sin embargo, no pone mucha atención al juzgar las almas, para él, ningún alma merece seguir viviendo.

El supervisor no suele cosechar almas de suicidas pero cuando se presenta la ocasión, entonces si examina las almas, él no quiere holgazanes trabajando bajo su mando.


	18. ESPINAS

Después del ataque de Thomas Wallis, William contrajo las espinas de la muerte, por esto mismo, no suele realizar trabajos de campo, nadie conoce este secreto de Spears, ni siquiera Grell.

William sabe cual será su fin así que por eso siempre es frío y distante con Grell, para así evitarle el dolor de cuando él muera, además de que no quiere que el pelirrojo cometa una barbarie con tal de salvarlo, lo menos que necesita son más muerte injustificadas y horas extra.


	19. HORAS EXTRA

Las horas extra no remuneradas son los años de penitencia que se suman a la condena de los shinigamis, mientras más horas extra generen, más tardarán en redimirse, es por eso que William y Ronald detestan las horas extra, Grell no tiene tanto problema con ellas, pues para él, significa más tiempo a lado de su" Will".

Un descenso de categoría también alarga la condena de los segadores.


	20. EL PRECIO DE UN ALMA

Nadie escapa a la muerte, es por esto que si un shinigami se enamora y decide dejar vivir a su ser amado, este debe dar su alma a cambio.

No irá ni al cielo ni al infierno, simplemente desaparece todo registro de su existencia.

Los humanos que gozan del privilegio de haber sido amados por un dios de la muerte, suelen vivir algunos años más que nosotros los viles mortales xD

* * *

(**este es el típico mas típico de todos los típicos en las historias de shinigamis :v**)

**Recuerden, no son cánones oficiales, solo son ideas random que se ne ocurren o que suelen suceder en otros fics, ya no se me ocurre nada mas que publicar xp)**


	21. SHINIGAMI RADIO

En el reino shinigami tienen su propia estación de radio, a pesar de estar en un limbo y contar con sólo lo mas indispensable, la radio es un "privilegio" no transmiten a los artistas de moda, sólo las noticias del reino.

Cada sede de cada país cuenta con su propia estación, la musica transmitida suele ser clásica, el ambiental debe de relajar a los empleados, no estresarlos.

En una ocasión Eric y Ronald cambiaron el audio por "death metal" todos aplaudieron, menos William.

Cuando Grell desapareció (el caso de Jack el destripador) y William no sabia que hacer, la noticia del pelirrojo perdido sonó diariamente, dando descripciones y solicitando ayuda para localizarlo "alerta Amber" xD.

La estación de radio es dirigida por William y Ronald, Grell fue castigado una temporada.

Se contempló la idea de dar paso a la transmisiones de televisión, Grell fue el primero a apoyar la moción, William se rehusó rotundamente.

...

* * *

**Esto se me ocurrió después de ver/oír los CD Dramas, vean el video de arriba, está buenísimo, tengo contemplado hacer un fic con esos diálogos, son 4 videos, los traduciré mas tarde.**


	22. MIL ALMAS

**Nunca se ha explicado cómo es que las mil almas curarán las espinas de la muerte, una vez leí un fic que trataba de explicar esto, pero relataba un proceso quirúrgico bastante complicado que incluso requería anestesia, me parece. No está mal pues el procedimiento lo llevó a cabo Undertaker, así que había cierta lógica, pero me parece que eso le quita dramatismo y encanto a la leyenda, soy de la idea de que esta "sanación" debe ser más poética y fantasiosa, discúlpenme si estoy en un error. pero esta es mi versión de cómo sería aquella mágica escena.**

...

* * *

Se había convertido en un desertor, el perdón y el cielo le serían negados después de esto, pero ¿no es así la vida?, la ley del más fuerte.

Que patético, morir en manos de almas rencorosas, ¿de qué le servía vivir miserablemente? causando lástima y haciendo sufrir a sus seres más allegados, sí tenía la opción de curarse y vivir eternamente para ver evolucionar la humanidad hasta el fin de esta.

Existe una leyenda, un susurro que Dios lanzó al viento y se esparció en su mundo como las hojas que caen de los árboles. No era un mito sino una realidad.

_ En una noche sin luna, una noche tan lóbrega y sombría, una guadaña liberará mil almas cautivas, mismas que irradiarán su luz, acabando con la oscuridad del firmamento, el rayo divino cruzará el cielo buscando con desespero atravesar con violencia el corazón del shinigami penitente. Sanar su cuerpo y limpiar su alma, es su objetivo. Liberándolo finalmente de las tortuosas espinas. La luz purificadora finalmente abandona aquel cascarón de carne y hueso filtrándose escurridizamente por boca, ojos y oídos, el cuerpo cae al suelo inerte, es un proceso agotador y sin duda doloroso, pero vale la pena. _

Sólo él y nadie más que él se ha atrevido a llevar a cabo dicha odisea, porque él es "El Shinigami Legendario"

...

* * *

**Esta es mi versión, espero fuese de su agrado, elegí a Undertaker porque... porque sí, ok no jejeje, porque es el más viejo segador, con más experiencia además de ser el más rebelde y curioso experimentador del reino, él está lleno de cicatrices y siempre se cubre completamente hasta el cuello (sí, sé que deben ser por heridas de batalla con incontables demonios y adversarios, perooo, me pareció que también sería valido que ocultara las marcas que le dejaron las espinas ¿no?, si tienen alguna otra teoría, sobre las espinas de la muerte y su antídoto, me encantaría escucharla.**


	23. KUROMIZON

**Bienvenidos a esta su humilde morada, como ya saben, este libro estará lleno de historias random y cánones, algunos oficiales aunque en su mayoría son inventados por mí.**

**Esta es una nueva versión sobre el origen de Grell, retomo algunos detalles de mis primeros cánones, pero creo que este será mi favorito (quizá algún día haga una historia bien construida con esta idea). **

...

* * *

Grell Sutcliff es originario de Alemania, su madre era alemana y su padre Inglés. La familia Sutcliff era de muy buena posición económica además de contar con una muy estricta educación militar.

...

Brendan y Alexander Sutcliff, dos hermanos a los cuales lo único que los relacionaba era la sangre pues eran polos completamente opuestos, Alexander a pesar de ser estricto, era un hombre de noble corazón, sin embargo Brendan era cruel y despiadado, abusaba del poder de su puesto.

En un viaje a Alemania, Alexander encontró el amor, ella era perfecta, piel nívea y cabello rojo como la sangre, hermosa. pronto contrajeron nupcias. Alexander no volvió a Inglaterra, esto le molestó de sobremanera a su hermano, Brendan jamás aprobó aquella relación, esta mujer había llegado para robarle a su hermano, a pesar de sus diferencias, los hermanos Sutcliff nunca se habían separado. Brendan era el mayor y siempre se había hecho cargo de su hermano pequeño.

Después de la boda, Brendan trato de mil formas de convencer a su hermano para que regresara a Londres, pero fue inútil, los hermanos se distanciaron aún más. La repulsión del mayor creció al enterarse de la llegada del primogénito de su hermano.

...

Cuando Grell cumplió los 6 años de edad, su padre fue asesinado, jamás se supieron los verdaderos motivos de tal crimen, al enterarse de la noticia, Brendan ofreció alojamiento a la esposa de su hermano, pero esta se negó, nunca le simpatizó su cuñado, sin embargo, el hombre mayor siempre mantuvo un ojo sobre su pequeño sobrino.

La madre de Grell no logró superar tal pérdida de su amado esposo y algunos meses después enfermó y también falleció. Como único familiar, Brendan no tardó en reclamar la custodia del pequeño Grell; dicen que la primer impresión nunca se olvida, al momento en que el mayor de los Sutcliff conoció a Grell, un sentimiento de rencor y desprecio se incrustó en su corazón. Grell era el vivo retrato de su madre, el mismo cabello escarlata, la piel pálida y facciones suaves, Brendan ya lo odiaba.

Desde ese entonces, la infancia de Grell se tornó confusa y agobiante, el pequeño pelirrojo sólo hablaba aleman, así que no entendía las órdenes de su severo tío, lo único que recibía eran gritos desesperados y no entendía el porqué. Grell tuvo que aprender a marchas forzadas a hablar en inglés, el niño tenía prohibido hablar su lengua materna, cada vez que Grell se expresara en alemán, recibiría una bofetada. La única muestra de afecto que Grell recuerda de su tío fue una noche en la que una tromba le quitó el sueño, Grell estaba acostumbrado a dormir con sus padres cuando algo le asustaba, pero desde que llegó con Brendan, eso se había terminado, el pequeño pelirrojo dormía en una habitación a varios metros de la de su tutor. Aquella noche de tormenta, el niño tenía terror a los truenos, trató de ser valiente para no hacer enfadar a su tío, pero después del quinto rayo, el niño salió en búsqueda de un abrazo reconfortante. Grell llegó hasta el estudio de su tío, el hombre miraba la ventana con mirada perdida, en su mano una botella de alcohol descansaba amenazando con derramar su contenido sobre la alfombra. Esa noche fue la más extraña para Grell, pero jamás la olvidaría, el mayor le miró detenidamente, para después sentarlo en su regazo y le abrazó con cariño. Grell no recuerda más de esa noche, a la mañana siguiente despertó en su cama y su tío era igual de indiferente que siempre.

Otro dilema era que el niño era demasiado "delicado" Brendan se lo atribuyó en un principio a que quizá Grell estaba demasiado consentido por sus padres, pero con el paso de los años, se daría cuenta de los verdaderos gustos de su sobrino.

La infancia de Grell fue difícil, su tío era demasiado estricto y exigente con él, Grell debía ser el mejor en todo, literalmente. Los Sutcliff siempre estarían por encima de todos.

Pero no todo era malo para el pequeño heredero del apellido Sutcliff, su vida estaba llena de lujos, su tío era un hombre acaudalado, quizá Grell no recibe el amor que esperara cualquier infante por parte de sus familiares, pero siempre tuvo lo mejor, asistió al mejor colegio de londres, contaba con sirvientes a disposición de sus caprichos y quizá eso fue peor que los malos tratos, Grell nunca aprendió el verdadero significado de amar, se convirtió en un joven petulante, engreído y cruel.

...

Pero un día su frívolo corazón se vio sumido en la imperiosa necesidad de amar y ser amado, fue un romance clandestino, en la actualidad, Grell ya no recuerda el nombre de aquel mozo. La noche en que Brendan descubrió a su sobrino, todo fue un caos, el pelirrojo recibió 30 azotes, pero eso no fue lo peor, de su amado no volvió a saber nada y su tío había arreglado un matrimonio con la hija de un socio, el mundo de Grell se derrumbó, él no podía casarse con alguien a quien no conocía, no quería, Grell anhelaba su libertad; era demasiada presión sobre sus hombros, Grell no lo soportó.

A la mañana en que se formalizaría el compromiso de Grell, Brendan se llevó una desgarradora sorpresa. Sus muñecas habían sido cortadas profundamente, Grell se había suicidado por la madrugada. 

... 

* * *

**PRONTO LES TRAERÉ LA HISTORIA DE WILL.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	24. LA ULTIMA ALMA PURA

Existe una promesa, o quizá sea tan sólo un rumor. La humanidad reinará en la tierra mientras exista una última alma pura. El día del fin del mundo será el día en que todas las almas penitentes encuentren el perdón divino.

...

Cada guerra mundial, augura un apocalipsis, cada que los humanos están en guerra, los segadores tienen su propia batalla interna, deben luchar contra los hambrientos demonios. William odia estos holocaustos, nunca se dan el suficiente abasto, pero ese no es su único pensamiento.

—No puede ser el final —chilló un novato con tono de angustia en medio del área de descanso, una mínima pausa en medio de una nueva desgracia —aún hay muchas cosas que deseo ver, vivir.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de suicidarte — se burló Eric mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida humeante, el rostro del rubio presentaba un muy ligero rubor; junto a él se encontraba Grell quien enarcó una ceja y arrebató la taza de las manos de su colega, olfateó el aroma y dio un pequeño sorbo, "alcohol".

—Si que eres tonto, el mundo no se acabará NUNCA" — dijo el pelirrojo como si se tratara de lo más obvio. —Los humanos se reproducen sin parar.

—Honestamente— irrumpió Spears y con mirada fulminante desaprobó la reunión de sus subordinados.— Dejen de holgazanear, salgan y cosechen hasta la última alma, no habrá descanso hasta que terminen— sentenció el gerente. Los vivos nuevamente estaban en guerra y quizá esta era la peor de todas, la hambruna y la peste amenazaban con llegar hasta el reino de los shinigamis. Todos abandonaron el recinto de inmediato y comenzaron con su rutina diaria, segar almas sin descanso.

—No seas tan gruñón Will, aún queda mucho tiempo por delante — Grell se aferró al brazo de su patrón.

—Señor— llamó Ronald, deteniendo a sus superiores.

—¿Qué ocurre Ronald Knox? —William miró sobre su hombro y continuó caminando por los pasillos solitarios.

—¿Qué pasará cuando muera el último humano?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con nosotros?

—Deja de preguntar tonterías Ron — dijo Grell — Si no hay humanos, no hay almas que cosechar, no tendría sentido.

—El perdón —murmuró William, sus colegas le miraron sin comprender. —El día que muera la última alma pura, seremos redimidos.

—No creerás en eso ¿o sí? Will.

—Aún hay mucho trabajo por delante, salgan a cosechar, no quiero más horas extra —exigió el supervisor para acto seguido encerrarse en su oficina.

Algunos temen por el día del juicio final mientras otros pocos, ruegan porque este llegue pronto.


	25. DEATH SYTHE

Hola mis corderos carmesí, esto no es mucho, pero, pues algo es algo.

DEATH SCYTHE

Después de ver el último musical de Kuroshitsuji donde Dagger NO puede sostener la guadaña de Will se me ocurrió esto.

...

Las death scythe son energía pura, un simple mortal no tiene la fuerza suficiente para manipularla, a diferencia de los shinigamis y demonios, quienes con una sola mano o incluso con los dedos, pueden sostenerlas. Para un humano, el peso de las guadañas es descomunal.


	26. TELTRANSPORTE

Dentro del reino shinigami está prohibido usar el teletransporte, los segadores deben de caminar, usar las escaleras o el elevador.

Quien sea sorprendido teletransportandose, se hará acreedor a una sanción económica y administrativa.

Es un medio e consume mucha energía y sólo están autorizados para abrir portales al visitar el mundo de los vivos dentro de su región.


	27. ATEMPORAL ETERNIDAD

No importa que tan mayor sea el suicida, al quitarse la vida, este volverá a una edad juvenil, es por esto que todos asisten a la academia desde una edad temprana.

Al tener toda una eternidad por delante, es necesario que se mantengan jóvenes, el tiempo pasa extremadamente lento en el reino shinigami y para lograr envejecer, tienen que pasar milenios.


	28. SONRISA MORDAZ

Los dientes de Grell son normales, al igual que los de cualquier Shinigami, sin embargo, Grell es de los pocos segadores que dominan el arte de alterar su apariencia a la perfección (Undertaker es otro de los privilegiados).

En su vida humana, Grell sufrió de constantes abusos, tanto físicos como psicológicos, es por eso que ahora con la oportunidad de ser alguien nuevo, optó por una imagen imponente o aterradora, dependiendo el caso, una apariencia que ahuyentara a aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño.

Cuando era niño, uno de los perros de caza de su tío lo mordió gravemente, Grell no le guardó rencor al perro, sin embargo aprendió una gran lección, " Mostrar los dientes es una advertencia para que no te acerques".

En el colegio, Grell aprendió que los humanos le temen a los seres de dientes afilados, así es como representan todo con lo que deben mantener distancia y respeto. Nadie volvería a abusar de él. O eso pensó :v

Para lograr este cambio permanente, se requiere de constante concentración y mucha energía.

Grell en su forma humana (anime 1° temporada) Para simular una apariencia inofensiva, Grell dejó sus dientes normales.

(Capítulo 10 "Book of Circus") Cómo ya comentamos, la transformación requiere de concentración constante, cuando Grell estornuda, ésta se pierde y sus dientes vuelven a la normalidad por instantes.

Los dientes puntiagudos en los animes, se usan para demostrar enojo, sin embargo, quisimos darle una explicación a la hermosa dentadura de nuestro amado pelirrojo. Quizá Yana-sama simplemente quiso dibujarlo así, sin ningún trasfondo misterioso XD

...

* * *

**_Hola nuevamente, les recuerdo que estos "cánones" NO todos son oficiales, algunos son creaciones mías y otros son tomados de las recónditas profundidades de la deep web de "Tumblr" xD (ahí siempre hay buen material) y otros si son sacados del manga/anime._**


	29. ALMA EN PENA Y MÁS ALLÁ

**Recuerden** **que** **éstas** **sólo** **son** **ideas** **aleatorias****, ****que** **no** **están** **relacionadas** **unas** **con** **otras** **y** **una** **misma** **teoría** **puede** **contar** **con** **distintas** **versiones****, ****además** **de** **no**** ser ****cánones****.**

* * *

Almas que después de morir vagan sin descanso, ya que no pueden encontrar el camino al Más allá (¿pero qué hay en el más allá? Ese es otro tema que debemos aclarar, porque los shinigamis también son almas en pena). Estas almas continúa deambulando en el mundo de los vivos sin tener plena conciencia de su muerte; un alma que no fue cosechada, tal vez por olvido, hurto, extravío; ya sea por negligencia o descuido. quizá un alma rebelde, regega a morir, que lucha contra el segador despiadado, y logra huir, causando así mucho papeleo para el pobre shinigami asignado que ahora deberá llenar una decena de formularios por extravío de asignación, además de una carta de disculpa para acto seguido, armar el escuadrón de recuperación, no sin antes haber sido severamente reprendido por el supervisor de recolección.

Las almas que no son cosechadas en tiempo y forma, serán devoradas por sanguinarios demonios o en el peor de los casos, reclutadas por los mismos para ser transformadas en entes maliciosos encargados de reclutar y embaucar almas, en su mayoría inocentes para deleite y satisfacción de su demoniaco e infernal amo, que las consumirá como alimento.

¿Por qué es tan importante recolectar todas las almas?  
Bueno, cada religión cuenta con su propia versión del paraíso y el fin de los tiempos, lo único cierto es que todas esperan "la resurrección" de su mesías.

La anécdota más popular es aquella que relata que la llegada del mesías, dará entrada a la resurrección de los muertos para que finalmente se abran las puertas del paraíso y las almas en pena encuentren la paz, después de su larga penitencia. Es por esto que todas las almas son almacenadas en la biblioteca de los segadores, aguardando el glorioso momento de regresar de entre los muertos para alcanzar la inmortalidad divina en el paraíso. Cuando el mal sea finalmente abolido.

En dicho almacén de libros, se lleva un registro de cada alma, imposible perder alguno; ¿qué cuentas rendirían los segadores ante su máxima autoridad? Por eso mismo es tan importante recuperar todas las almas o en su defecto, justificar el incremento de desertores y demonios.

* * *

**Bueno****, ****cuando** **visualicé** **esto** **en** **mi** **mente****, ****era** **mejor****en** **fin****, ****estoy** **tratando** **de** **retomar** **los** **fanfics** **poco** **a** **poco****, ****estoy** **a** **una** **semana** **de** **terminar** **la** **escuela****, ****tendré** **un** **poco** **de** **más** **tiempo** **y** **menos** **estrés****.**  
**No** **lo** **olviden** **mis** **corderos** **estudiosos****, ****no** **abandonen** **sus** **sueños****, ****nunca** **es** **muy** **tarde** **para** **terminar** **los** **planes** **truncados****.**  
**Ánimo****.**


	30. EL PRIMER SUICIDA

**NA****: ****recuerden****, ****estas** **son** **entradas** **que** **no** **necesariamente** **están** **relacionadas** **entre** **sí****. ****Básicamente** **se** **tratan** **de** **diversos** **cánones** **que** **utilizo** **en** **mis** **distintos** **fics****. ****Se**** incluyen ****ideas** **de mi** **autoría** **y** **en** **ocasiones**** historias, textos o argumentos que escucho y/o leo y me parecen atractivos.**  
😚😚

...

* * *

El suicidio, del suicidio según algunas creencias religiosas se considera de los peores pecados que el ser humano puede cometer, es Dios, ese ser divino, supremo, omnipotente y omnipresente el "único" que tiene poder sobre nosotros, pues ha sido él quien nos ha otorgado el regalo de la vida y es él quien decide cuando termina nuestro ciclo en la tierra.

Se dice que el primer suicida, el primer hombre en desobedecer esta regla, fue Judas Iscariote. Después de vender al hijo de Dios, por 30 monedas, el exapostol, decidió terminar con su vida colgándose de un árbol; su castigo fue vagar por la tierra sin descanso, hasta el fin de los tiempos, esperando al juicio del día final, donde su alma al fin encuentre el perdón. Diferentes anécdotas cuentan que mientras esto ocurre, cada nuevo día lo comenzará con las mismas 30 monedas o lo necesario para subsistir a diario, también se cuenta que este judío errante, debe vagar sin descanso y que en caso de que el hombre se detenga, la tierra se simbrará con violencia hasta que este retome su marcha.

A pesar de que el suicidio está terriblemente mal visto, este se juzga de distintas formas dependiendo de las intenciones con las cuales se haya cometido, e incluso podrían obtener el perdón más pronto a su pecado, por ejemplo aquellos que dan su vida por salvar la de otros, un alma por otra, un sacrificio sincero y desinteresado, como aquella madre que debe decidir entre su vida o la de su hijo a punto de nacer, sólo uno puede vivir y ella decide que sea su hijo, o la del hombre que ve que están apunto de atropellar a un infante y se lanza al auto empujando al menor fuera de la vialidad resultando él quien muera. También están quienes vivieron tormentos insoportables, martirios inhumanos que no pudieron soportarlo más y fueron obligados a poner fin a tal tortura física y psicológica. Pero no debemos olvidar que estos pensamientos son inspirados por los demonios hambrientos, dando lugar a los suicidas caprichosos, los que se quitan la vida para escapar de la justicia humana después de sus atroces crímenes o aquéllos que gozan de castigar a sus seres queridos, causandoles dolor con su ausencia y la dramática forma en que dieron fin a sus vidas. Entre muchos otros.

...

Los ángeles, seres sin género, divinos en su mayoría, aunque no excentos de las tentaciones, se encargan de velar por el bien de los humanos, no esperan que estos acaben con sus vidas, siendo ellos tan puros e inocentes, se rehúsan a recolectar las almas de los suicidas, lidiar con la muerte no es fácil, aunque bien, podrían guiar a las almas que murieron en paz con Dios, protestan ante el tener que juzgar almas manchadas, pero es que estas almas deben ser recogidas, imposible dejarlas a merced del diablo.

Debido al creciente número de suicidas en los últimos eones, se decide tomar medidas drásticas, la tierra no debe estar llena de almas en pena, y es por esto que se decide crear al escuadrón de segadores, que aunque empleados de Dios, se encuentran liderados por la mismísima muerte, poco a poco y muy a pesar del Ser supremo, su obra maestra, su creación perfecta, comienza seguir malos pasos y a optar por huir de sus problemas, tomando la puerta fácil. Así que pronto esté escuadrón requiere su propio mundo, su purgatorio personal, sedes, despachos, divisiones especializadas, diversos departamentos pues no todos pueden estar almas, y en un intento por mantener orden, se crean bibliotecas donde guardar las almas mientras esperan al apocalipsis. Y es así como nacen, más bien dicho, se perfeccionan los jardineros del jardín de Dios.

Siglos más tarde, cada continente y poco a poco, cada país, cuenta con su propio despacho, principalmente con su propio departamento de optometría, ¿y cómo es que surge este importante departamento? Bueno, después de Judas, el primer hombre en cometer suicidio en cada país fue asignado a este departamento, no importa que no tuvieran conocimiento en esta rama, serían capacitados por los ángeles en un principio. ¿Y por qué se creó este departamento? Bueno, los Shinigamis padecer de una terrible visión, algunos incluso están ciegos, y esto se debe a que tan egoístas e irracionales se comportarán en su vida humana, así que con "las gafas de la vida" verían la realidad y gravedad de sus actos.

Todos los Shinigamis trabajarán sin descanso hasta pagar su condena, evitando acumular horas extra, es decir, años a su condena, pero al final todos encuentran la redención tarde o temprano, todos menos los creadores de las gafas, esto se debe a que estos hombres al cometer suicidio, contaminaron sus tierras mostrándole a los demás hombres que podían quitarse la vida también. Así que el castigo de los primeros suicidas será hacer anteojos para los futuros segadores, ayudándoles a recobrar la vista y redimirse antes, no es que estos optometristas sobrenaturales no encuentren jamás el perdón, pero deberán esperar hasta el gin de los tiempo.

...

Lawrence Anderson, un hombre de negocios, padre de familia, responsable y aparentemente buen esposo, sellaría su destino.

No era un mal hombre, simplemente, la familia no era lo primordial, su prioridad siempre fueron los negocios, generar dinero a costa de quien fuera, Lawrence no fue un padre presente, ni un amante esposo, simplemente se enfocaba satisfacer las necesidades económicas y materiales de su familia. Amaba a su esposa, siempre lo dijo, pero ñu ca lo demostró, fue un hombre estricto pero injusto, su matrimonio había sido un acuerdo entre familias para acrecentar las fortunas de ambas. El no tuvo problemas con el matrimonio arreglado, después de todo, era común en aquellos siglos medievales, su mujer era obediente, hogareña, respetuosa y fiel, inclusive lo amaba y daría lo que fuese por que su marido fuese feliz y cumpliera sus objetivos, le dio dos herederos, dos varones, los crió con valores y amor aunque con la ausencia del amor paternal. Lawrenve no podía están mas orgulloso del imperio que había construido a lado de su mujer, porque si, su dama desinteresada siempre estuvo a su lado, aunque sea como sombra, dos pasos tras de él, silenciosa pero amorosa, Anderson jamás imaginó que ni con todo su dinero, podría evitar que la vida le arrebatara a su amada esposa, el no estuvo ahí, cuando ella se desgarró la garganta gritando su nombre, suplicando porque llegara y la abrazara mientras el dolor pasaba.

Aquella noche, se llevaría a cabo la celebración de cumpleaños del hijo menor de Lawrence, una pequeña fiesta familiar, nada grande, ein embarho, el hombre debía cerrar un negocio millonario, si se vobcretaba, sus hijos no tendrían que trabajar nunca en su vida.

Sin embargo, mientras Anderson estaba en su junta, unos maleantes, viciosos asesinos, entraron a su mansión, en busca de algo para robar, mataron a los jovencitos, los degollaron, por el puro antojo de matar, unos demonios, violaron y mataron a la pobre señora Anderson. Mazacraron a algunos empleados, saquearon todo lo que pudieron y escaparon, cuando los sirvientes sobrebivientes dieron aviso a Lawrence y este hizo el recuento de los daños. Lo había perdido TODO, tomó al cadaver de su esposa y lo abrazó con deseperació, si tan sólo hubiera estado en casa esa noche, quizá los hubiera salvado o al menos se hubieran ido todos juntos al cielo, pensó absurdamente pues él no era digno de entrar al cielo, pues bien dicen que es más fácil que un camello pase por el ojillo de una aguja a que un rico entre al cielo y así, desde ese infierno, tomó un cuchillo y se degolló, la sangre bañó el cadáver de su mujer y todo lo que le rodeaba.

Cuando Anderson abrió los ojos, se percató de que se encontraba en una habitación blanca, tan blanca que lastimaba los ojos, frente a él se mostraban dos seres celestiales, ángeles arrogantes, a estos querubi es no les gustaba relacionarse con los impuros suicidas.

"Lawrence Anderson" pronunció el ángel mayor "te suicidarse, acabaste con tu vida antes de lo contemplado"

"Imperdonable" murmuró el otro ser de luz.

"Has contaminado tu tierra, condenaste a tu nación a seguir tu ejemplo, así como Adán y Eva condenaron a sus descendientes y fueron expulsados del Edén"

"Mi esposa" dijo Lawrence, trato de explicar lo ocurrido, pero fue en vano, estaba condenado.

"Tú misión será ayudar a los futuros segadores a ver sus errores y les darás la herramienta más valiosa para redimirse" el ángel menor entregó un par de anteojos a Anderson, después de un breve sermón y algunas i strucviones rápidas, Lawrence se encerró en una pequeña oficina con todo lo necesario para comenzar a crear anteojos y como una obstrucción divina, obtuvo todos los conocimientos para su nuevo trabajo, uno podría pensar que tardarían años, al menos meses en llegar nuevos suicidas pero al igual que la peste negra, el pecado de Anderson se esparció por toda Inglaterra decenas de jóvenes, adultos, hombres y mujeres, pronto comenzaron a llenar aquel purgatorio.

Y es así como Lawrence Anderson fue llamado cariñosamente "padre" por los nuevos reclutas. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuanto siglos lleva en aquel purgatorio, sólo le queda esperar a que estos impulsivos jóvenes cumplan su centencia pronto para que él se pueda reunir con su amada familia que le espera.

...

* * *

**Y así****, ****niñas** **y** **niños****, ****es** **como** **según** **yo** **me** **imagino** **que** **cada** **país** **obtuvo** **su** **Pops** **personal****el** **primer** **suicida** **de** **cada** **país** **se** **convierte** **en** **el** **creador** **de** **las** **gafas**** 😂.**


End file.
